Armor
by bakatora16
Summary: Static and Gear have found themselves under attack by a mysterious organization. But perhaps what is more mysterious is this new ally who seemingly has shown up out of nowhere, and already knows their identities! Is he really an ally? Or perhaps a foe?


"Watch your back, Gear!" Static whipped one of his dreadlocks away from his eyes and shot a bolt of electricity in his partner's direction. Gear, clad in his white and green costume, flew away and allowed the bolt of electricity to slam into the robot that was chasing him.

"Thanks. I owe ya." The two teenaged superheroes were surrounded by tall, snow colored robots with piercing red eyes. They had no idea where they came from, but they knew the two were being chased. Static had attempted to lead them out the city, but failed, and resorted to destroying them quickly before they could do any damage or harm any citizens. Thankfully, the robots might as well have not even seen the citizens. "Maybe I could reprogram them if I get inside their processing uni-"Gear wasn't going to get that chance here. A robot blasted Gear with a crimson beam of energy that sent him rolling down the street.

"Gear!" Static took his eyes off the battle for a split second. A split second too long. He felt his ribs nearly crack as a robot wrapped Static in a tight embrace from behind. "I've…had…" Static's eyes turned completely blue and his entire being surged with electricity. "…enough!" Static unleashed a huge orb of lighting that was centered on him. A few of the robots shut down from Static draining their energy, while others jumped back to avoid the same fate.

"How'd you do that?" Gear had recovered and although he was visibly wounded, had returned to Static's side.

"I don't know, but it took everything out of me." The odds were against the two. Twelve robots downed after Static's last attack knocked out five, but three still remained. Gear was wounded and his movements were becoming sluggish, while Static was drained of energy. One of the robots seemed to realize this, and charged directly towards the two heroes.

"I can't believe we're going to die virgins!" Gear and Static had resorted to simply trying to guard against the attack. The attack that never came.

"What the hell…" Static looked up to see that the robot had been stopped by something. No, it was someone. A young male from the looks of it.

"You two alright?" Their savior had a black vest with a silver undershirt on. He also had been wearing black pants with silver grieves and shoulder guards. To complete his look, he had his black hood up and a silver mask over his face similar to Static's. A semi-transparent set of silver armor was currently manifested over his left arm, which was what he used to stop the robot's attack.

"Who are you?" Static attempted to stand up straight, but fell back to one knee. He was still trying to recover energy.

"Call me Armor." In one fluid motion, Armor grabbed the robot with his left arm and summoned a silver, semi-transparent claymore in his right and cleaved the robot in two.

"Sick!" Gear seemed to breathe easier now that they had back up. The two remaining robots seemed to turn to each other as if they were communicating their confusion with one another, before the two split their attack. One ran for Armor, while the other one targeted the wounded Static and Gear. Armor took his sword and hacked the knees off of the robot that attacked him, and then punched it with his armored arm.

"Armor! Now!" Static had apparently used some of the energy he recovered to magnetize the street and freeze the robot in its place. But it wouldn't last much longer. The sword and armor that Armor had been wielding vanished and he gritted his teeth in concentration; summoning a large arm from thin air that grabbed the robot and crushed it with ease.

"Whoa…" Gear and Static supported each other and moved towards Armor.

"Thanks man." Static extended his hand out for a hand shake. Armor met the hand and shook it with a smile that showed his pearly whites that contrasted his dark skin.

"No problem. See you around...Virgil and Richie." That left the duo stunned. How could he have possibly guessed their identities? And even if he didn't, their shock gave him all the knowledge he needed to confirm that he was right. Armor then formed grieves upon his feet, overtop the grieves he was already wearing and looked at the sky. The grieves that he had formed possessed a pair of wings on each heel, which he proceeded to use to take flight.

"Gear?"

"Yeah Static?" The two watched Armor disappear from sight.

"I don't care if he is an ally. We need to find out who he is. Now." Gear and Static agreed before parting ways themselves. Their fathers would kill them if they were late for dinner a third night in a row.


End file.
